La cave de Canada
by Eden Nightray
Summary: Canada décide de ranger sa cave, des souvenirs refont surface.


Boujour a tous, je tiens a vous dire pour ce qui vas suivre que j'aime bien Amérique et Angleterre, c'est juste ce que je pense que pense Canada.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est a moi a part l'histoire de ce texte.

* * *

Suite a un sommet mondiale, Canada rentra chez lui fatiguée. Soudain il y eut une coupure de courant et il dut aller chercher des bougies au grenier de son manoir.

En haut, il trébucha sur un petit coffre en bois. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, une clé reposait sur un coussin en velours rouge. Le mot "cave" était marqué en français dessus. C'était donc la qu'il l'avait mise, il la cherchait depuis quelque temps pour ranger la pièce. Il irait la ranger la pièce plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il trouve des bougies. En fouillant un peu partout, il trouva son bonheur. Il descendit donc au salon, les bougies et la boite a la main.

Le lendemain, il prit la clé et descendit à la cave. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était poussiéreuse. Normal, il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis un moment. Il entreprit de commencer par les tableaux. Caanada n'en avait pas l'air mais il aimait l'art.

Il prit un tableau, il représentait France un peu plus jeune et lui enfant. Le tableau datait de quand le Canada était encore une colonie française. Ces meilleurs moment en tant que tel donc. Canada décida qu'il allait l'accrocher dans son bureau, histoire d'avoir son père toujours a coté de lui, c'était pour ça que France l'avait fait faire après tout. Il le sortit donc de la pièce. Il y en avait plein d'autre mais ils n'avaient pas la meme valeur aux yeux de Canada, que le cadeau de France. Il les regroupa donc et les enveloppa dans du plastique.

Ensuite il décida de ranger un coffre. Dans ce coffre, il trouva une lettre et une photo. La lettre était jaunie et l'encre était effacé comme si un liquide quelconque était tombé dessus. Il se souvenait. Ce jour la, il avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corp, elle datait de 1763 et malgré l'écriture effacé, il se rappelait encore son contenu:

_"Chère Canada,_

_Conformément au traité de Paris du 10 février 1763,_

_le Canda devient une colonie anglaise._

_Evidemment, tu n'auras pas le droit d'aller voir ton ancien possesseur, ou France si tu préfères._

_PS: J'aimerais que tu viennes immédiatement en Angleterre pour que je te présente à la royauté_

_England"_

_._

Pour ça, il avait détésté cet homme qui l'avait retiré lui et plusieurs autres colonies françaises à leur père. En plus Angleterre ne le voyait soit pas, soit il le confondait avec Amérique, ce que n'avait jamais fait France.

La photo, elle, datait des débuts de la photographie, soit 1828. Elle représentait Amérique et lui. Amérique fetait encore son indépendance malgré le fait qu'elle se soit passée en 1782 alors que lui, était encore sous possession anglaise.

A cette époque, il n'avait pas reparlé a son père. Il l'avait vu aider USA à gagner son indépendance mais avait jugé bon de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, entrain d'élaboré des tactiques avec ses alliés, France n'en avait pas l'air comme ça mais il avait connu la guerre déja jeune et avait développé ses talents de tacticiens.

Il appréciait Amérique parce qu'il était son frère et qu'il lui avait montrer l'exemble pour prendre son indépendance et il le détéstait parce qu'il était idiot, égoiste, qu'il lui faisait de l'ombre et que c'était pour les rassembler qu'Angleterre l'avait fait colonie anglaise, enfin il y en avait d'autre comme la joie d'attrister son ennemi et le voir le supplier, mais c'était la principale. Néanmoins, il ne lui montrait pas sa haine. Canada ne voulait pas que France le rejete parce qu'il n'aimait pas un de ses alliés.

Kumajiro entra par la porte.

Canada: Kumakichi!

Kumajiro: T'es qui?

Canada: Je suis Canada...

Kumajiro aussi lui avait été offert par France. Celui-ci lui avait raconté que sa mère lui avait offert quand il était petit, avant la conquete de la Gaule par Rome. Il lui avait aussi dit que sa mère maitrisait la magie et qu'en fait l'ours blanc était un peluche qu'elle avait cousu pour France, a qui elle avait donné une ame imprégné de l'énergie de la nature. France avait tenu a lui offrir car il l'aimait comme sa mère l'aimait. La vieille Nation l'avait appelé Kumakichi et lui avait demandé de changer son nom pour ne pas que la peluche confonde, il l'avait appélé Kumajiro mais il n'arrivait pas à enlevé son ancien nom de sa tete et l'appellait souvent par celui ci.

Il sortit de la pièce, la peluche animé dans les bras et referma la porte de la pièce ou était entreposé ses souvenirs et son histoire, bon ou mauvais. Au passage, il prit le tableau et le déposa devant son bureau. Il l'accrocherait après avoir manger des pancakes au sirop d'érable qu'il aimait tant et il finirait de ranger sa cave après son en cas et avoir accrocher le tableau si il n'y avait pas un match de hockey à la télé.

En réfléchissant, aujourd'hui tout avait changer. Il aimait bien Amérique malgré le fait qu'il soit idiot. Il considérait Angleterre comme son deuxième père et il c'était éloigné de France.

FIN

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser.

Si vous avez aimé je ferais peux etre d'autre OS sur les souvenirs de pays.

Dites moi lequel si vous en voulez un en particulier.


End file.
